1. Technical Field
This document relates to compounds as well as methods and materials involved in modulating neurotransmitter reuptake.
2. Background Information
An imbalance of neurotransmitters in the brain can occur when not enough neurotransmitter is made and released from presynaptic cells or the reuptake of neurotransmitters by presynaptic cells is too rapid. If neurotransmitters such as serotonin, norepinephrine, or dopamine are not made and released in effective amounts or are cleared from the synaptic cleft too quickly, then cell-to-cell communication can be affected. Clinical manifestations of such imbalances include depression and anxiety disorders. Serotonin-, norepinephrine-, dopamine-reuptake inhibitors (SNDRIs) represent a class of antidepressant medications that inhibit the reuptake of these neurotransmitters back into presynaptic cells Inhibiting neurotransmitter reuptake can increase the amount of neurotransmitter present in the synapse, thus helping to normalize the transmission of neuronal signals and alleviate the symptoms of depression and anxiety disorders.